Remembering You and Me
by linilya elf
Summary: Chapter 11 up finally. Elenayave deals with the aftermath of Gollum's escape. Sequel to World Forgotten. Legolas and Elenayave struggle to make it through the War of the Ring, all the while, dealing with the decision to start a family.
1. Return to Me

Topaz Owl: thanks so much for your kind comments and loyal reading! no twitching!

Chiriko Fan: thanks for sticking with me! read on!

Crecy: sorry. not for a while. thanks!

Butterfly-pink-14: thanks so much! baby later! hehe!

x Candy Cunt x: thanks so much! keep reading!

irishelf: here's ur sequel! dont be sad!

SofiaB: i imagine he would be a good father. thanks for reading!

Allison Mervis: glad to hear it!

Misfit Writer: thanks bunches!

Sauruna: yeppers. here it is!

Myri78: calm down, gurlie. its okie. i got it all worked out. just read on, gurl! thanks for being so loyal

madrone: me too! thanks!

Bigglesworth: thanks so much!

lotrfanatic: me too. here's the sequel!

FallenTruth: dont be sad! here ya go! thanks!

jerseyhartnett: thanks so much for reading!

Legolaslover: thanks bunches for ur support!

longivity101: thanks so much. sorry for the 1 day delay! heehee!

Marisa: hi! did u get my email? sorry bout that. sad legolas is...sad, isnt he? aww...

EldarExilePrincess: thanks bunches!

Sebstar: i kno! me too! thanks for reading!

rochelle: i kno u wanted me to email this to u. i will. thanks so much!

* * *

Disclaimer: ya'll know this already. i dont own anything cept lint and dust bunnies who ckeep me company! go away!

* * *

Chapter 1

Legolas smiled as he watched the boy from the top of his mount's back. He was slightly dirty and tousled due to his rough play with his friends, but his cheeks were pink with the bite of the crisp air and there was a certain healthiness to him that was appealing. He was getting big, no doubt. The boy frolicked through the city streets, laughing and giggling as he led his friends on a merry chase between trees and buildings. His hair was blond and his features pointed, while blue eyes danced cheerfully in amusement. If Legolas squinted hard enough, he could almost picture the boy as his own – minus the pointed ears and Elven grace that would come naturally.

Trohenian was, however, a human child and not Legolas's at all. He was merely acquainted with the youngster of Esgaroth. The boy seemed to always be present when the Elves came to barter for wine and butter, as well as other goods, and Legolas had grown attached to him.

"My lord?"

Legolas blinked and turned his head, the voice of one of his guards calling him out of his reverie.

"We are finished here, my lord. The goods have been attained and are set to be sent up by the middle of next week."

Legolas nodded. "Good. Let us be off, then."

It was unusual for one of such stature as his to be among those attending such menial tasks, but Legolas felt he needed to get away. The short trips to Lake Town afforded the prince respite from the duties that had so recently been thrown upon him. Life in Mirkwood hadn't gotten any easier in the past couple centuries. The Shadow grew each passing day. Winters were harder and colder, and game became challenging to find. It was a grueling task to simply hunt and not become the hunted in his beloved forest.

Not to mention, word had been sent, and Mithrandir was on his way with a human friend of his and a charge for the Wood Elves of the Great Greenwood. What this charge was, he would not say, only that it was of dire importance it fall to the Elven King and his trustworthy people. Elenayave had narrowed her eyes and huffed at this. If it was so important, she said, then why not tell the people of Mirkwood so that they may prepare?

Legolas sighed. Elenayave had been somewhat distant of late. But perhaps the new load of responsibility was bearing down on her too. After all, a princess had things to do as well. But he hadn't really expected it to utterly exhaust her. Two painful miscarriages and years of trying for a baby had put her on the down and out for quite a while, and he found it was getting harder and harder to bring her back up. Eventually, it would all work out for them, he knew. It just had to. The Valar couldn't have planned for it to be this way. Unless this was some weird punishment for sending her back in the first place.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you today, mellon? I have asked you the same question three times," Armereth said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Just thinking, Armereth. Don't concern yourself with it."

"You keep drifting off, Legolas. It's dangerous these days, you know." Armereth gripped Legolas to make his point, then let go and trotted off to the front of the line on his horse.

Legolas brushed down his horse in the stable before closing the gate to the stall and offering the stallion some oats to nibble on. He absently stroked the animal's nose while he thought. But a woman's laughter drew his attention immediately. He knew that voice – the same one he hadn't heard in over a week.

She walked through the stable door, her cheeks flushed and her hair tousled, as if she had run down from their rooms to welcome him back. She paused a moment, taking him in, then rushed at him. He swung her easily into his arms, briefly surprised at her display of affection.

"I missed you," she whispered when he set her down at last.

"Come now, Lena. I was only gone for a week."

"And a half," she added before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "And I still missed you. It's cold in that bedroom without you."

Legolas's lips curved into a smile. "Are you still cold? Because I think I know a way to warm you up."

"Your father is expecting you in his office in ten minutes," she said with a frown."

"That's all I need," he whispered, and then swept her into a breathtaking kiss.

But she pushed him away playfully and then jumped on him, knocking him down into the hay on the floor. She cuddled up against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "Stay with me. Stop leaving every month or so."

"I have to, melethin. Someone has to delegate. It's my responsibility."

"Well, at least promise to never go on one of those long trips without me, okay? I can't stand being away from you that long. Besides, we need to keep trying…" she trailed off.

"I know," he said. "We'll get there. Eventually. But we _will_ get there. I swear it to you."

* * *

sorry for the 1 day delay. i kno i said it would be on the weekend but it didn't work out. and its kinda short. but hopefully 2nd chappie will be this weekend too. thanks! 


	2. We Cannot Keep Him

**A big, happy shout-out to:** x Candy Cunt x, jonelle and band, longivity101, Butterfly-pink-14, simplyelena, irishelf, Crecy, oliverlover, Allison Mervis, SofiaB, Jutey, madrone, Black Lumina Enchantress, Marisa, Bigglesworth, TopazOwl, loveroflegolas, Muireall, Myri78, Elvnchic9, Sebstar, Hypersquishy, Legolaslover77, TypicallyAznGurl, brownie24, ChirikoFan, and Arialas

Thanks to you all for reviewing to my first chappie. I was kind of disappointed with it. It was too short and not that well written compared with my other stuff (in part because it was hastily posted). I am sorry for that. Unfortunantly, in order to fix this problem, I will not be able to update every weekend (as teachers and homework have taken over my life and refuse to give). I will keep them relatively close together, however (like not waiting for a month - hehe). I hope you enjoy this chappie, which I am significantly happier with. Thanks!

**For Sebstar:** It's been about 200-300 years since the end of "The World Forgotten". Good question, and I forgot to mention it!

**For Bigglesworth and Elvnchic9:** Hehe! Your reviews made me laugh! Thanks!

**For Marisa:** I just reviewed to your story and explained my email in the review. Sorry bout the mix up.

**For Jutey and irishelf:** Um, well. I kinda don't want to say, cuz that would ruin the story. If you really want to know (like if it's a life or death situation) tell me, and I'll email the plot to you.

**For longivity101 and Black Lumina Enchantress:** Yes! A sequel! Amazing, huh? Welcome to the story BLE! And no, longivity101, I am not flaking (hehe!).

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to LOTR or the Tolkien Estate. I wish I did, because all of his stuff is wonderful work. If I did own it, though, I think I would keep Legolas all to myself...just kidding! I'd share. Maybe. Hmmm...

* * *

Chapter 2 

Elenayave was brooding. Again. It seemed to her she was doing a lot more of that recently. She closed the book in her lap and sighed. Glancing out the window, she noted the dark cloud that seemed to hang over the palace today. It didn't seem to be in any hurry of leaving. In fact, it appeared as if it would start to pour any second. It was rarely ever sunny in the Wood any more. And if it was, the growth of the trees blocked out much of the available light. Mirkwood was truly beginning to live up to the name humans had given it. Lightning flashed in the sky, momentarily lighting the vaulted room, and a rumble of thunder echoed deeply in the stone walls.

She scowled as she remembered what she was in the library for in the first place. Mithrandir was undoubtedly arriving today with his human friend in tow, and whatever charge that he surely had with him. She had the perfect vantage point to see exactly who was going in and out of the gates from the library window. A few drops of rain sprinkled down harmlessly, followed quickly by what appeared to be a deluge. Whenever Mithrandir and his companion arrived, they would enter the Great Hall soaking wet. No doubt Thranduil would be thrilled about that. The floors in there had just been cleaned and polished.

Horns blared, announcing the appearance of their awaited guests, and she jumped up from her seat and bounded out of the library. This was one meeting she was not about to miss.

* * *

"And you brought that mangy creature in here because…" Thranduil trailed off, raising his eyebrow questioningly at the old wizard. His was trying very hard to keep his voice level and calm, but the King's annoyance was clear.

Gandalf merely ignored Thranduil's impatience and displeasure. "He is the one we have been seeking for a while now. He has vital information that the enemy has been seeking. The Dark Lord must not know or find him."

Thranduil scoffed at this. "So you bring him here? This is madness, Mithrandir. You must know that the Shadow in this forest is barely contained. Our guards are stretched thin enough as it is. I cannot spare extra Elves to watch this…this filthy beast."

Legolas stood next to his father, who was currently seated precariously on his throne. The King looked ready to jump up and throttle the wizard. Legolas, however, remained calm, though his face showed doubt. His father was right. They were having a hard enough time protecting themselves. This Gollum creature would prove to be an unwanted source of frustration.

"If you could merely keep him for a while…"

"I will not have it kept here, Mithrandir. I won't."

"He needs to be kept somewhere," the human broke in.

Elenayave eyed him dubiously from her seated position next to her husband. He was tall and rugged looking with wavy brown hair and an unkempt short beard. Clothed in the traditional garb of the Rangers of the North, he seemed no different from any other mortal man. But there was a strange light in his blue eyes and a bearing of nobility about him, despite the fact that he was covered in dirt and mud.

Thranduil also noted the human and narrowed his eyes. "And who are you?"

The man spared a cautious glance at Gandalf before taking a deep breath and answering. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, my lord."

A silence hung over the room. Legolas looked surprised for a moment and Thranduil looked taken aback. Elenayave grimly smiled. This man…this was the heir to the throne of Gondor?

"Isildur's heir…" she whispered. "What in all of Arda are you doing way out here?"

He gave her a charming grin (as charming as one could be when one was a human covered in filth). "Tracking this little monster down. Not as easy as it looks, I assure you."

"I imagine," she replied, giving him one more sweeping glance before turning her eyes to the crouching figure next to him. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she could see that it used to resemble some form of mortal, periannath, perhaps. Almost all its hair was missing and what was left was dirty and scraggly. Its skin had turned a greenish gray color and its eyes had grown large and luminous, she assumed from being in the dark. The creature breathed harshly and laboriously, its ribs plainly visible as its chest heaved. He wore nothing but a small, grimy loincloth. Slightly repulsed, Elenayave fixed her gaze on the stones in the floor pattern and said nothing further.

"Thranduil, he must be kept hidden away. We cannot afford the Dark Lord ever finding him," Mithrandir insisted, gripping his wooden staff tightly.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed once again. "Why? What does he know?"

The old wizard regarded the Elven King solemnly for a moment. "I'm not sure I should disclose such information at the moment until I know more of what is going on."

"So you wish to keep this thing here with us, knowing nothing as we do, open and vulnerable to attack for reasons unbeknownst to us?" Legolas asked, finally joining the conversation.

Mithrandir gave a small smile. "Yes," he said, nodding.

"What you say makes no sense, old man!" the King cried.

"I am simply doing what is best for all of us by keeping him out of harm's way!"

"Then keep him in Rivendell or Lorien. Surely those realms are far safer than here!"

A sudden wail split through the raised voices, the creature finally making itself known. The noise was earsplitting, and Elenayave quickly put her hands to her ears to cover them.

"Elfses and wizards argue over us, they do! Make it stop, precious! Make it stop!"

"SILENCE!" Thranduil bellowed at the mangy figure huddled at Aragorn's feet. "I have had enough of this jabber. He will not stay here, Gandalf. My word is final!"

"We hates Elfses, we do, precious. Always so mean to us. Never treats us nice. Ah! Ah! It burns us, it does!" Gollum's hands gripped at the rope around his neck that Aragorn had yanked on to cease his wailing.

"Thranduil…"

"NO!"

* * *

The Elven King drummed his fingers on his desk, irately listening to the wailing of the pitiful creature down in the dungeons. It was mightily difficult to concentrate on petitions with all that racket below.

"Is there nothing that can be done with him?"

"Nay, Ada. The guards have done all they can to sedate and quiet him. He bit Armereth twice, badly enough to merit stitches and left a deep gash in Morthalinion's arm. He will not settle."

Thranduil looked up at his son, the weariness clearly showing in his eyes. "How are people to sleep with him howling like that?"

"I know not, Ada."

"Why did I ever even let that wizard in here? He always gets his way…" he continued to mutter beneath his breath, his words unheard by Legolas.

Legolas grinned bleakly. "He is a Maia, Ada. He has his ways and he backs you into corners. And besides that, he is an old man and is wily in his years. You forget that he is older than you."

Thranduil rested his head in his hand and sighed. "We have not the resources to keep him. I know it. You know it. Mithrandir knows it. Removing extra guards from the patrols to watch him will weaken us on the borders. Efforts must be redoubled. I will not let the Greenwood fall to the Shadow. And even Mithrandir cannot move me on this."

* * *

thanks for reading! now, push that little purpley-blue button down there and let me know how i did!

linilya elf


	3. Do You Trust Me?

_A/N: wowzers! sorry it's been so long since the last update. bet i had you guys thinking i'd died or something. i know some of you would actually probably like to kill me, but let's not go there. i've been tied up with school and college applications (i've been accepted to 3 out of 5 so far - waiting for the other two to come in!) so wish me luck! anyway, thanks for sticking with me, and now that that's all done, all be able to update a little sooner (okay - a lot sooner) cuz i'm on x-mas break right now. when exams come around for 1st semester, it might be a little hectic but i will try to update more often. again, i'm sorry for the long wait, but expect the next chappie to be up sometime a few days after x-mas. thanks!_

_ linilya elf_

* * *

Disclaimer: all things recognizable to tolkien's estate, belongs to them! unfortunately. anyone who wants to help mekidnap a legolas, let me know!

* * *

Chapter 3

Elenayave eased quietly out of bed, leaving an exhausted Legolas behind, wrapped haphazardly in the sheets and deeply asleep. It was the second week he'd been on extended shifts for patrols, and the toll it was taking on him was obvious. Despite his cheery exterior, his lack of sleep was beginning to leave circles under his eyes, plainly visible on his pale face. He was moody, and sometimes snappy, and certainly not like the Legolas she knew at all. Of course, she knew he didn't mean it, and he apologized profusely afterwards. But he was tired – dead tired – and too worn-out at the end of the day to do anything but collapse into bed and fall asleep.

Two weeks, and she hadn't even seen this Gollum creature after he was first brought in. All she had heard was that he was a nuisance and rather vicious at times. At night, she could hear him wailing in his cell. But of course, just about everyone in a three mile radius could hear him. For a creature his size, he certainly made a lot of noise. But it was quiet right now. So, being the naturally curious person she was, she decided, against her better judgment, to investigate.

She threw one of Legolas's old tunics on over her chemise and crept out into the hall, closing the door softly behind her. The corridor was dimly lit, with just enough light from the torches to see by. Not wanting to disturb anyone who might be sleeping, she quietly worked her way down the halls to the long flight of stairs that led down to the cellars. Quickly swinging open the door to the bottommost vaults, she stepped inside and shivered in the cooler, moister air. Two guards sat propped against the wall, eyes open, but obviously asleep. It seemed like everyone was taking advantage of Gollum's unusual silence.

Finally, Elenayave came to a stop outside the door leading to where the creature was being kept. Glancing back to the guards one last time, she slipped behind the door and into the dark room that had been fashioned into a dungeon cell long ago. Iron bars separated her from what appeared to be a sleeping Gollum.

"I know you're not sleeping," she whispered, kneeling down in the soft dirt beside the bars.

He opened one eye warily and glanced at her, before unfolding his gangly limbs and approaching her. He didn't say a word – he simply stared.

Elenayave took the time to study him fully. He certainly was a poor excuse for a – well, whatever he was. Emaciated, grey-skinned, luminous blue eyes, haggard. And Valar, the noises he made. It wasn't as if they didn't feed him. In fact, Gandalf had demanded he be well taken care of. A half empty plate sat nestled in the corner of the cell, bones evidence of the fish he'd merely tasted.

"Nasty Elfses cook fish for us. Yuck," he spat, finally speaking up.

"Would you rather we didn't?" she asked.

Gollum nodded eagerly and gripped the bars, peering through at her.

"Why?"

"We thinks it tasteses nasty, we do. Raw fishes tasteses much better precious."

Elenayave made a disgusted face, but nodded nonetheless. "I'll see to it, if you promise to stop howling quite so much."

Gollum stared wide-eyed at her, saying nothing. After a time, he turned and faced the wall, mumbling to himself. "Elfses trying to be nice to us, trying to trick us into being nice, too. No, no, precious. No such thing as nice Elfses."

Deciding to break his line of thought, Elenayave settled down next to the bars. "Who are you?" she questioned.

Another moment of silence. "No one careses," he muttered grumpily.

"I do," she replied. "Tell me about you, and maybe I can make your stay here more comfortable." She hoped the gentle persuasion would draw him out into a conversation, if that was at all possible.

"We were called Sméagol, once," he said softly. "A Hobbitses, we were. Before I found it, precious. _Gollum, Gollum!_" He coughed violently, the action wracking his slight frame.

"Before you found what, Sméagol? What did you find?"

"The precious, my precious…"

"What is the precious?" she probed, feeling she was onto something. "Tell me, Sméagol."

But he stood silently, staring at her. He would say no more. Tentatively, she reached her hand in through the bars of the cell, slowly, moving her hand to touch him.

"Trust me," she whispered, hoping she could get him to say something.

He watched her hand with his gleaming eyes, never moving. She was happy when he didn't recoil, but she truly wanted to make contact. Elenayave leaned into the bars.

"Trust me." She was so close…

"Lena!"

She whirled around and came eye to eye with what appeared to be her enraged husband. "Legolas…"

He gripped her arms and pulled her up and away from the cell, glaring daggers at the beast within. He turned back to face her, his gaze softening a little. "I thought I told you never to come down here."

"I just thought…"

"Thought what? Lena, do you realize what he could have done to you? How long have you been down here?"

"He wasn't making any noise. I just came to see what was going on…"

"Don't _ever_ come down here again without me or my permission," he hissed. "It's dangerous. _He's_ dangerous."

Elenayave narrowed her eyes. "I think I can take care of myself, thank you. After all, I've done a pretty good job of it these past few months with you gone."

Her acidic remark hit home like an arrow to a bull's-eye. Legolas flinched at her words and drew back as if he'd been struck. He didn't mean to leave her alone so much of the time. It was just that patrols, and paperwork, and shifts with Gollum, and…everything.

"I…I…can't help it." She saw him fumble for words, and a look of tired fatigue stole across his face. Instantly, she regretted her words.

"I'm sorry," she said, smoothing down his rumpled hair. "You're right. I shouldn't have been down here. Let's go back to bed."

Relief lit his features and he gave her a weak smile. "Please, understand, Lena. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Legolas. I know."

* * *

"I'm not saying let him roam free, Thranduil. I'm saying that keeping him locked up in a dark, dungeon is not helping his personality at all. Perhaps a little fresh air will do him good."

The king let out a deep sigh. "You're asking to have guards escort him outside?"

Elenayave nodded, looking to her husband for support. Legolas quickly stepped in. "She spoke with him, Ada. He was about to reveal something to her that could be of vital importance. If we could just get him to open up…"

Elenayave had filled Legolas in on what had happened before he arrived that night. She was certain the creature was about to tell her something that only the wizard appeared to know, but Legolas's sudden presence had stopped him in his tracks.

"And if he escapes?"

"I will take full responsibility."

Legolas whipped around to stare at her. He hadn't been ready for that one. The burden laid upon one for a prisoner's escape was a heavy one. Especially a prisoner of political importance.

"Lena," he started.

But his father beat him to the punch. "Deal," the king replied, with a quirked brow and a smirk.

* * *

Elenayave reclined beneath an old tree, a book in hand. A few other guards milled around, and Legolas was among them. Gollum was high up in the tree tops, enjoying the wind and fresh air.

"This is ridiculous," Armereth said, sparing a glance to the highest boughs. "He's bee up there a while."

"Nonsense," Elenayave replied, not even looking up from her book. "It's only been ten minutes or so."

"Did it ever occur to you that a high risk prisoner should not be gallivanting about in the forest when orcs or other fell beasts could suddenly beset us?" he returned.

This time, she peeked up at him over her book and grinned. "You're just sore that it wasn't your idea. Or haven't you noticed…he doesn't wail anymore like he used to. Nor does he bite half as much. That alone should make you happy, Armereth."

The Elf's cheeks flushed to a pale pink as he rubbed his back end, remembering a rather vicious set of teeth ripping into that area not too long ago. He shot her a glare and stalked off, muttering to no one in particular.

"How long should we leave him up there?" Caranthir asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Oh, at least an hour," she responded.

The guard blanched at the thought of leaving a prisoner unattended that long, but quickly returned to his wandering around the small clearing.

Finally closing her book, she looked up at the guards on patrol. Most of them looked slightly uncomfortable, and all of them looked like they thought she was insane.

"What?" she snapped, irritated at them for not trusting her.

"Well, no offense meant, princess," Armereth ground out, "but we're not really used to letting hostages have free rein in the woods. Especially when the enemy is looking for them."

"Ah. I see," she said slowly.

"Oh no," Legolas groaned quietly, shaking his head. "You got her started." He knew what was coming next. He had heard it plenty of times himself.

"You don't think I'm capable of making an apt decision regarding the creature?" she interrogated. "Is that it?"

"No, your highness, it's not that…"

"Have I ever steered you wrong, Armereth?"

"No, my lady, but I…"

"Do you not trust me to be able to lead you in this matter, even when the king himself has given me leave to do with Sméagol as I please?" Elenayave moved in on the poor Elf, making him shift uneasily.

"Of course I trust you," he stammered, his eyes darting back and forth.

She leveled a cold gaze on him, then grinned. "Good."

"But there's a first time for everything," the guard continued, pressing his luck with Elenayave's already touchy condition.

Legolas took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. _Here it comes, _he thought. _Surely, when I open my eyes, Armereth will be dead._

She stared at him for a moment. Lowering her eyes, she said, "I know. Let's just hope this isn't it."

All the guards let out a sigh of relief when they found the princess wasn't about to murder any of them. And they felt slightly better knowing that she was not completely confident in her plan. After all, this was Mirkwood, and the time of the Shadow seemed to be ever at hand.

* * *

thanks for reading! let me know what you think, and maybe add a little direction for where you think the story should go from here!

linilya elf


	4. Fittings and the Throne Room

thanks to all of you who reviewed and waited patiently for the next installment. to those of you who did not wait patiently - thanks to you too! i hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season. and thank god above midterm exams are over! anyway, i was going to post the chappie earlier, but i felt it needed some work. i'm still not entirely staisfied with it, but i couldn't work with it any longer. i want to hurry up and get started on the next chappie, because i just realized i haven't actually put any elf lovin' in this story yet! yeesh!

* * *

Disclaimer: i love lotr - don't own it, but i love it!

* * *

Chapter 4 

June was rapidly approaching. And everyone in the Wood knew what that meant. The Summer Solstice was on its way. Preparations for the festival were already underway. Game was being brought in now, to be preserved and used during the week-long celebration. Gowns were being made and flowers were being gathered. Barrels started coming down the river from Laketown twice as often, and supplies were being arranged and accounted for. Excitement roiled through the Elven city. It seemed as if everyone was preparing for the merriment that was to come within the next few weeks.

Finally off from duty of guarding Sméagol, Elenayave was standing in the middle of the seamstress's room, arms out as the older elleth patiently pinned the elegant light blue material of her dress. She patted down the area she had just altered, and then straightened.

"How does that feel?"

Elenayave lowered her arms and moved around, testing her movement. She smiled delightedly. "It's perfect. Thank you so much, Linwё. It's beautiful."

Linwё smiled warmly. "Prince Legolas won't be able to tear his eyes away from you," she said, giving her another once over.

Elenayave blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. "You think so?"

The seamstress nodded emphatically. The bodice of the gown had a dropped waist that was hand beaded, and was tight, elevating her bust just enough to show adequate cleavage. The skirt was full, adorned with several layers of tulle and crinoline, and was bound to grab attention. Her arms were bare, as the dress had no sleeves, but instead ruffled out on the sides of her shoulders. It _was _a stunning gown. And indeed, it should have been.

Every year, a different couple was to open the celebration with the traditional dance, the _Aduial Lhach_, or the Evening Flame. And it just so happened that Thranduil had gotten it into his head that Legolas and Elenayave were to dance the first dance this year. It wasn't a dance that anyone could just go out and do. It took several weeks of practice to perfect the footwork and learn to capture the emotion that the _Aduial Lhach_ entailed. And it was certainly stressed that a married couple perform the dance, as certain steps were rather too intimate and personal for an inexperienced pair. Of course, it had been incredibly difficult to fit in dancing lessons into their already tight schedule, but they'd managed.

Elenayave was absolutely horrified that she would make a misstep, but Legolas rarely took the lessons seriously. Instead, he spent half the time whirling her around in circles or sneaking feels when the instructor wasn't looking. It really didn't help that the majority of the lessons were after dinner, prior to the normal time they retired for the night. Legolas, more often than not, came to bed feeling rather frisky, resulting in a quite enthusiastic performance on his part. She didn't really mind his willingness to romp, but he still wasn't getting much sleep. Gollum had quieted down quite a bit since his exposure to the outdoors and raw fish. However, the guards were still stretched thin and attacks were increasingly frequent.

It was quickly becoming apparent to Elenayave that he was risking his life every time he set foot outside the palace gates. More and more Elves were returning injured, severely or otherwise, and some had perished in the ferocious border disputes. She dreaded the day she would get the message that Legolas had been hurt, or worse…

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts, and she watched Linwё move to answer it. With a gasp, she slumped down behind the push cart carrying the various materials Linwё used. A familiar blond head poked through the door and glanced around.

"Good morning, Linwё," the prince said cheerfully.

"Legolas," Elenayave hissed.

"Lena?" he inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? You're not supposed to be here! You can't see this dress until the 21st and you know it!"

A grin spread over Legolas's face. "You're in your dress?"

"Yes! What do you think fittings are for?" she snapped. "Get out!"

"I'd rather like to see it, actually."

"I'm so sorry, your highness," Linwё broke in smoothly. "But the princess is correct. You are not to see her in this dress until the festival."

Legolas pouted in an indignant manner, trying his best puppy dog eyes on the seamstress. She crossed her arms and shook her head. He shot the push cart a momentary glare, and then bowed his head politely to the elleth in front of him.

"I will wait outside. Lena, please join me in the hall when you are decent."

Elenayave snorted in quite an unladylike manner. "Decent? Are you sure?"

"If you'd rather, you can walk about the palace in your undergarments," he suggested as he walked out the door. "It matters little to me. In fact, it might make things much easier later on."

As his meaning dawned on her, she grabbed a bolt of fabric from the cart and chucked it at him. Unfortunately, he closed the door just in time and avoided the heavy roll of material. She knew she wasn't imagining his chuckling coming from other side of the thick wooden door. Huffing, Elenayave picked herself up off the floor and emerged from behind the cart.

"He is unbelievable! Absolutely impossible!"

Linwё shot her a knowing look. "The way he looks at you, there isn't any elleth who wouldn't like it."

Elenayave flushed again. "If an elleth likes that sort of thing, I suppose."

"And you don't?"

Elenayave grinned, turning away to look back in the mirror and smooth out her dress. "I never said I didn't like it."

"Honestly, I don't know how you couldn't, with that face of his. If I hadn't known him when he was still a child, I would have caved with that look he gave me."

Elenayave giggled. "Works every time, or so he thinks."

"Does it?" Linwё asked, her tone full of meaning.

"Of course it does."

At that, both ellith broke into laughter.

* * *

Legolas waited patiently until the door opened. He peered around the tapestry he stood behind and watched her peruse the hallway. Not finding him, she stood there for a moment, her hands on her hips. She really looked quite beautiful in her simple green dress. It was a shame it wasn't going to stay on very long. As she turned to look further down the corridor, he snuck from behind the arras and came up behind her. Before she turned, he whisked her off her feet and flung her over his shoulder. In surprise, she let out a squeal and struggled against him. 

"Put me down, you overgrown lug!"

"That, my lady love, is not likely," he quipped.

"Legolas! Now!"

"No. I shall not. I'd rather keep you here so I know exactly where you are."

Stopping her exertion for just a moment, she asked, "Where are you taking me, then? Or do I not have the right to know?"

A wicked grin reached across his features and she knew she was in trouble. "Actually, I was planning on making a rendezvous in our room. However, as I was traveling down the hall, I realized the throne room is quite empty at the moment."

Elenayave sucked in a breath of air. "The throne room, Legolas? You can't be serious. Do you have any idea how many people go in there every day? We could be seen!"

"Let them see!" Legolas exclaimed, shifting her weight on his shoulder.

"We might get caught!" she protested weakly.

"That only adds to the allure of the location, does it not? The idea that someone may very well walk in while I make you scream…"

"Legolas? What are you doing?"

The prince of Mirkwood came to a screeching halt in the middle of the corridor. His father stood before him, arms crossed, brows quirked. Thranduil certainly looked every bit the king he was. His green and gold robes were elegant and regal, and his stature was quite intimidating. Apparently, Legolas noticed this as well.

"You're looking well today, Ada," he said quickly, attempting to change the subject before things got out of his control.

Elenayave groaned. This certainly was awkward. Legolas had her thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and all the king could see was her back end.

"What, pray tell, are you doing, carrying your wife around as if you were a barbarian?"

"Um, well…we were…uh…that's a very good question, Ada. And I would love to answer it, but really, we are very pressed for time. So, if you don't mind, uh, we'll be going now." Legolas beat a hasty retreat, and with a slight bow of his head to his father, he hightailed it in the other direction.

"So much for the throne room," Elenayave grumbled.

"Aye. Quite a disappointment. In fact, it reminds me much of our betrothal."

Elenayave had to agree. Though only a year long, like most Elven engagements, the two had barely had any time alone. Details had to be arranged and plans had to be arranged, and heaven forbid the couple spend any quality time together.

"So now what?"

"Alternate plan. The bedroom will suffice. For now. The throne room can wait until tonight."

She giggled as Legolas eased open the door to their bedchambers and kicked it closed behind him.

"You were really planning on doing that?" she inquired.

"Do I look like I'm jesting?"

* * *

hmmm, as i stated above, i realized i haven't actually put in any real love scenes in here yet. so those of you who want a glimpse into the royal bedchamber in the next chappie, let me know in a review!

linilya elf


	5. The Throne Room

hey peoples! woohoo! the response was overwhelmingly to have a nice little night for our favorite blond elf prince and lena. so here we go...

BE WARNED - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL! IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien-esque. But I want a Legolas!

* * *

Chapter 5

The heavy wooden doors groaned on their hinges, making Elenayave wince at the sound. It was awfully loud. Hopefully, it wouldn't wake anyone. Legolas was on a mission and it would not bode well to interrupt. He had already stated (in a teasing manner, of course) that he was more than willing to resort to violence, if need be.

The throne room certainly seemed vaster in the dark than it ever had during the day. Elenayave could hardly make out the outline of the three thrones sitting at the far end of the room in the dim lighting. Turning to ask if Legolas was truly sure about this plan of his, she ran smack into the middle of a solidly built bare chest.

"And just where are you sneaking off too, meleth?" he whispered, clamping his fingers down on her hips.

Elenayave scowled. "I wasn't sneaking. I was looking for you. Are you sure about this? What if somebody comes in?"

Legolas rolled his eyes and grunted impatiently. "We have been over this a hundred times, Lena. No one is going to come in here."

"Legolas, this is the throne room."

"Exactly," he stated. "Why would anyone want to come in here at night?"

"That's what I was wondering myself," she replied, glaring at him in the darkness.

"You'll take that back after I've finished with you," he murmured, inhaling the flowery scent of her hair. "You'll be lucky if you're even able to walk."

She blushed furiously, remembering when he'd made that promise once before. If there was one thing she knew about Legolas, it was that he never went back on his word. She was in for a long night.

"Sounds fantastic," she answered sarcastically. "Can't wait."

"I wish you would stop talking. It's really getting to be quite annoying. This is supposed to be romantic, you know."

"Make me shut up," she dared, jutting her chin out defiantly.

"Fine," he growled, before claiming her mouth.

Her senses reeled. Where in Arda had he learned to kiss like that? And why had he never done it before? Legolas roughly coaxed her lips apart, thrusting his tongue between them. His grip on her hips tightened and she knew she was lost. Her breath left her in a big _whoosh_, and she clung to him to keep standing upright. It was almost brutal, the way he asserted his dominance in that simple move. Legolas had never really been rough with her before. It scared her slightly, not because it hurt, but because she found it to be so exhilarating.

She was forced to suck in air through her nose to keep from passing out from the lack of oxygen. He refused to part his lips from hers. In a matter of seconds, Legolas had gotten her completely under his control. It was disconcerting, really. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew – he's a warrior prince – he's always had it in him to love hard. Deciding that she didn't mind his haste and domination all that much, she made a note to remind him in the future that she was not made of glass.

Finally, Legolas broke from her, but only for a moment. His lips moved in on the soft skin of her neck, and she found herself leaning into his touch. His teeth sank not so softly into the flesh there, mixing pain with the pleasure, and she vaguely had enough sense to know that it was going to leave a mark. This new aggressive Legolas was quite arousing, she decided when she felt his hand sneak up under her chemise. Before she knew it, the garment was bunched up at her waist and Legolas had her pinned against the wall, her feet dangling off the ground. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around her waist to support herself, and she drew him closer. As he sucked and nibbled on her neck, she took the opportunity to trace her fingers over the gentle ridge of his ears, making him shudder while he worked his own magic.

Elenayave never truly realized that Legolas had somehow managed to disrobe her completely until she heard the material hit the ground softly elsewhere in the room. He latched on to her breast with his mouth while kneading the other in his hand. Elenayave felt herself come close to swooning, but she fought to keep her awareness. She didn't want to miss a second of this hurried, desperate joining.

"Oh, Elbereth," she whimpered, squirming in his hold.

"Nay," he said softly. "You will call my name."

His tone brooked no argument. It wasn't a request. It was a command. Shivers of excitement ran down her spine. When had this change taken place? Is this what happened when your husband was out on the front lines all the time? He was probably used to having his wishes carried out, too. It was best to humor him, she supposed.

"Legolas, I need you," she whispered. "Please."

He left her skin for the briefest of moments to lock gazes with her. The predatory gleam in his eyes was unmistakable. He was out to make a conquest; he was hunting – and she was his prey. She'd never seen him look so…feral. The next word he uttered completely threw her for a loop.

"Patience."

Patience? He was the one who had practically ripped her nightgown off. And he wasn't even naked yet! But her line of thought was cut short as she felt herself being carried across the room. It wasn't long before Legolas had set her down in his father's throne. _Oh lord, not the king's throne…_

Legolas stood before her, a wicked grin on his normally angelic face. What on earth was he planning? His hand drifted down to his groin, where she noticed what seemed to be an uncomfortable bulge in his breeches. He stared at her for a moment before he spoke.

"Touch yourself."

Elenayave's eyes widened. "What?"

Instead of answering, Legolas shook his head and decided to take matters into his own hands. He slid out of his leggings and moved closer to her. Kneeling down in front of her, he pried her thighs apart and buried his head between her legs. Stars exploded behind her eyes, and she gripped his head so tightly she thought she had to have been hurting him. But he continued in his endeavor, working steadily to her release. When she finally mewled his name, gripping the arms of the throne, he slowed and allowed her time to catch her breath.

He stood again, now fully aroused, and offered her his hand. She took it hesitantly and got up. Pressing his entire length against her, he stretched alongside of her, letting her feel exactly what it was she did to him. She reached for him, but he danced backwards and around her, plopping himself down in his father's chair. She raised an elegant eyebrow and stared pointedly at him. Legolas appeared every bit the king he would be, his golden locks free and loose, his keen blue eyes piercing through her, his musculature strong and imposing. The fact that he was naked brutally emphasized his masculinity and regality. He motioned for her to come, and she did so, pulling herself down to sit in his lap.

Carefully, but quickly, he folded her legs onto either side of his hips so she was kneeling on top of him. Then, his lips turned up into another of those disarming grins. "Now…ride me."

A moment of silence passed. "Legolas, I don't know…I've never…"

"I know," he replied softly, stroking her cheek as he spoke. He placed his hands on her hips and positioned her exactly where he wanted her to be. Slowly, he pushed her down until he was completely sheathed in her warmth. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "It's not hard."

"Oh, but I beg to differ," she breathed, playing on his words.

Legolas smiled before thrusting upward while holding her in place. "If you're not going to cooperate, I'm going to have to punish you."

"Is this the punishment?"

"This, my dear, is just the beginning," he cooed.

Sensations she'd never experienced before soared through her body, surged through her veins. This angle was new, this whole situation was new. Legolas, the location, the atmosphere – everything. It seemed to her that it was just his escape. Perhaps that's why he seemed so desperate to control, to dominate tonight. He couldn't control the other aspects of his life – the borders, the patrols, Gollum. This was the one thing that was _his_. She was his. And he needed to prove it to himself.

Finally, he felt her start the flutter around him, signaling the beginning of her climax, and he rode the last few waves with her, before pounding into her deeply. His entire body went rigid below her and his eyes snapped closed as he let the feeling take him. Elenayave ground against him one last time, sending him spiraling into oblivion.

Both of them gasping for breath echoed in the empty, dark room. A sudden thought crossed her mind.

"What if your father found out about this?"

Legolas grinned. "I highly doubt he'd ever sit in this throne again. He'd probably have it burned."

Elenayave giggled and stretched, feeling the soreness in her muscles. She started to snuggle against his chest, when he stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"We're not finished yet."

* * *

wow- that was slightly awkward. maybe it would have been better if someone had seen...hehehe 


	6. The Morning After Disaster

thanks to all who reviewed to the last chappie! enjoy!

_A/N: Marisa: sorry to keep your fix waiting so long!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely LOTR. If I did, I'd be rich. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 6

Elenayave groaned as she opened her eyes to the intense morning sun streaming in through the window. Her legs were sore, her lower body ached, and her muscles were still quivering from the workout Legolas had put her through last night. Last night!

She shot up, quickly glancing around her, hoping to Elbereth that they weren't still in the throne room. Relief flooded her when she found they were in their own bedroom, albeit not in the bed. Apparently, she had drifted off after the third or fourth go-round, and Legolas had carried her back to their chambers, but had been too exhausted himself to make it all the way across the room. In fact, he was still asleep beside her, no doubt, late for his morning meeting with his father. He had curled up against her in his slumber, his chest pressed to her back, and his arms had wrapped tightly around her waist. A satisfied grin graced his smooth Elven features, turning his perfect lips up at the corners. His warm breath cascaded down her neck and ruffled her hair every time he exhaled. He truly was beautiful, in a masculine sort of way.

Carefully, she pried herself away from Legolas, not wanting to wake him. It seemed he was actually getting a good sleep for the first time in months. She knew he had missed his council, but Thranduil could get over it. Legolas's health always came first, and the Elvenking knew it.

Straightening her back, she winced. Legolas had certainly made good on his promise. Walking would probably be painful for the next few days. She was sure she had used muscles she never knew existed until last night. Delicately, she strode over to the closet and pulled out a set of matching guard uniforms. Both her husband and she had duty later that afternoon, and it would save time to simply wear their hunting gear all day, rather than change after the noon meal. She threw the clothes onto the bed, and had just plopped down to dress herself, when she heard Legolas moan in his sleep.

Looking worriedly over to her partner, Elenayave noticed his brow was deeply furrowed and his eyes had snapped shut. Was he having a nightmare? Legolas didn't awake, but instead began to writhe on the floor, tangling his long legs in the one sheet he had managed to pull of the bed the night before. Another low whine escaped his lips, and this time Elenayave picked up on his tone with a fiendish grin. He wasn't having a nightmare at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It appeared he was having a very lucid dream, and whatever was being done, he was enjoying it very much. The hard length of his arousal pushed against the sheet, making itself known, and releasing another breathless groan from its owner.

"Lena," he whimpered, hands fisting in the twisted sheet.

Deciding to play along, she slid off the bed onto the ground next to him. "Yes, melethron?"

Instead of answering, Legolas simply continued his squirming. His mouth opened in a silent cry, forming an 'o', and his hips thrust upwards. His breath suddenly escaped in a hiss that sounded suspiciously like a 'yes'. "More."

Elenayave frowned. More what? Not knowing exactly what he was talking about, she leaned forward, pressing her body to him. "Tell me what it is you want, Legolas," she whispered in his ear.

A sharp gasp was quickly followed with another upward thrust. His hands latched onto her head, pushing her down his body towards his navel. "Don't stop…need more…please…"

She was taken aback by the sudden force of him pushing her away, before she realized he was, in fact, shoving her to where he wanted her. Slowly, it dawned on her what Legolas was dreaming. _Oh boy…_Had she ever done this before? She didn't think so. Elenayave contemplated only for a moment, before allowing him to tangle his fingers in her auburn curls and push her face down to his crotch. In one swift movement, she pushed the sheet out of the way and took all of him in her mouth and deep-throated him.

Legolas's eyes popped open in shock. The dream…it had been so real…Elenayave…all coherent thought left him as he grasped the fact that he was no longer dreaming. Sensations overwhelmed him, and he tried desperately not to drive up into her. He had no intentions of choking her. But why…why was she doing this? She'd never attempted before. But, Valar, it felt amazing. She was amazing…

Tentatively, Elenayave kneaded the globes of flesh at the base of his member, wondering if it would have any affect. Legolas's abrupt cry startled her, and for a moment, she questioned if she had hurt him. But when she would have pulled away, his hands tightened their grip in her hair and held her in place. His knees had risen up around her, giving him more leverage and allowing her more room to move. Slightly nervy, Elenayave continued, pondering if this act pleasured him as much as it had her when she had been on the receiving end. Another strangled cry answered her unspoken question. Gaining confidence, she grew bolder in her strokes and movement. It wasn't long until she felt Legolas's body go stiff above her before releasing himself into her mouth with a very loud cry.

Surprised at the intensity of his release, Elenayave rather quickly pulled back. Almost immediately, Legolas dragged her up his sweat-slicked body and claimed her mouth, tasting himself there on the velvety softness of her tongue. He moaned again, rubbing eagerly against her.

"Lena," he mumbled. "Please…"

His fingers swiftly sought her out, slipping between her legs, testing her readiness. She titled her head back and closed her eyes, allowing him to do as he pleased. Legolas met hers again with his own, gently pushing his tongue between her lips and teeth, thrusting slowly in and out. The action itself was simple enough, but incredibly erotic, as it entailed what was to come. Deftly rolling her over onto her back, Legolas climbed atop her, ready to steal inside her welcoming warmth. Tenderly, he teased her, keeping himself just far enough away that he was hardly touching her.

"Legolas, no…" she whispered. "Stop this torture…"

"Gladly," he replied, his voice low and husky.

Elenayave barely had time to register what had happened when she felt Legolas tear away from her and cover her with the sheet. Her eyes widened when she realized the door to the bedchambers was open, and a now horrified looking Caranthir stood in the doorway.

"Have you not the common courtesy to knock?" Legolas snarled, his upper lip curling into a menacing look.

"My lord, I…uh…I…" the guard stuttered, not knowing how to continue. "I apologize. I thought…ohh," his usual gallantry while on watch was reduced to simple stammering when he set his eyes on Elenayave.

Legolas stood before her, stance wide, one of his blades in his hand, ready to defend…completely naked. And not only was he naked, he was rather, well, _obvious_. Finding the whole situation to be rather humorous, Elenayave started to giggle, but quickly muted them with the sheet when he threw her a mutinous glare.

"You'd best avert your eyes, Caranthir," he growled, not liking this situation at all.

Quickly doing as his lord bid, Caranthir fixed his gaze on the floor in front of him. "I am truly repentant, my lord. I, uh…your father wishes to speak with you."

Making sure her sheet was secure about her body, Elenayave stood and made her way to Legolas's side. "Honestly, Caranthir. It is quite all right. It was a simple mistake."

Legolas turned his head to frown at her. She put her hand on his arm and lowered it, dropping the blade from the vicinity of the guard's frightened face, before asking sweetly, "Do you really think it necessary to threaten your own guard in such a way, Legolas?"

The Elven prince fixed Caranthir with a deadly gaze. "Make sure that this never happens again. Next time, I will not be so kind."

Elenayave scowled at Legolas and then gently pushed him out of the way. Placing a comforting hand on the guard's shoulder, she whispered, "Pay him no heed. He's very grumpy in the mornings, and slightly disappointed at this…turn of events, per say. Please, tell King Thranduil we will be with him presently."

Caranthir nodded meekly before making his way rapidly out the door and down the corridor. Whirling around, she fixed her eyes on a sulking Legolas. "Well! That was a most astounding display of immaturity! I can't believe you!"

In his defense, Legolas replied, "How was I supposed to know who it was?"

"I highly doubt anyone who has access to these halls would make an attack on us," she retorted, putting her hands on her hips. "Besides, you undoubtedly cut an interesting figure, standing there, bare as the day you were born, threatening him within an inch of his life."

Legolas flushed, noting with chagrin that he hadn't even thought of that. But that consideration quickly dissipated. There was a reason he had been naked in the first place, and the fact that it had been interrupted…

"And you certainly didn't need to thrust a blade in his face!" she continued, throwing her hands in the air. "One of your own guards…"

"Thrust?" he asked with a sly grin, picking up on her word choice.

Elenayave glared at him. "Oh, sweet Elbereth. No, you don't. Sorry, Legolas. The mood is gone."

His eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure?"

"Reasonably."

"I don't think you're sure."

"You have a meeting with your father," she reminded, hands planted on her hips once again. "Besides, I think you did quite enough last night."

"Weren't you the one who was just asking for me to 'stop this torture'?" he questioned, moving towards her, another of his impish grins on his face.

"That was before someone barged in and you ruined the mood!" she exclaimed.

"Me? I ruined the mood?" Legolas cried, incredulous.

"Yes. You. Now hurry up and get dressed, or your father will be in here next, and I'd rather not explain this mess to him. Especially about anything that happened last night in that throne room…"

"What happened in the throne room last night?"

Legolas and Elenayave groaned in defeat as they both turned to find the Elvenking in the doorway.

"I have a feeling the Valar have a very ill sense of humor," Legolas mumbled.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think

linilya elf


	7. The Pieces Are in Place

thanks to all those that reviewed and to all those who have waited FOREVER for this update. i was planning on posting last weekend, but i ended up spending six hours in the er getting a broken wrist set and casted. it was no fun, and believe me, i would have rather been updating for all my wonderful readers. thanks for sticking with me. hope you enjoy this short, but long awaited chappie!

* * *

Disclaimer: i own nothing, cept Lena. tolkien GOD!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Elenayave fought off the urge to drift to sleep as she had done at least six times already. Fidgeting, she adjusted her position leaning against the large oak behind her, trying to get comfortable next to her lightly sleeping husband. Caranthir paced a few yards away, glancing every so often to the upper branches in the tree, sending surreptitious glares at the figure that undoubtedly huddled in their protection. The sun had gone down hours ago, and Gollum had refused to move from his spot in the tree when his time had been up. None of the guards in their unit had half a mind to go up after him, and had so decided to wait him out at the base of the tree. The old oak was isolated, making it impossible for the creature to jump from tree to tree. He would have to come down eventually. She huffily supposed this was Thranduil's idea of punishment for what had happened in the throne room last week. Besides, as he had so smugly reminded her, Gollum was her responsibility.

"Me and my humongous mouth," she muttered under her breath. "Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone? No. I just had to feel bad for the damn thing…"

"My lady?" Caranthir queried, hearing her faint mumbling.

"I have a horrible feeling about this, Caranthir. Something just isn't right."

The fair haired guard nodded and looked away. His soft blue eyes focused on something in the distance. "I feel it also. There is an ill air about."

"Stay alert. I don't want to be taken by surprise."

Several moments passed, and Elenayave struggled to stay awake. The forest was utterly silent, most unusual for this time of night. There were always insects and animals of some sort making noise. But this night, all was quiet, and even the moon refused to show its pale, luminous face. Mirkwood's darkness was, at times, frightening, and it seemed even worse when the stars and moon were veiled. It was times like this that Elenayave wished for nothing more than to be fast asleep in her bed with Legolas curled up beside her, holding her tightly in his arms, protecting her from the ever encroaching gloom. However, such luxuries were rapidly decreasing and it hardly seemed an appropriate thing to do while on guard. Instead, she settled for reclining against the tree next to him, feeding off his warmth and strength.

Armereth suddenly broke from the tree line and hastened into the clearing, interrupting her line of thought. She focused on him, his slightly hurried breathing, his wide eyes, and his unusually pale complexion. He stepped cautiously around and over the few sleeping Elves on the ground and made his way over to Legolas and Elenayave, waving Caranthir over as well.

"What is it?" she asked, concern shoving its way through into her tone.

"Orcs. At least thirty, coming up from the south. They're about a mile out."

Elenayave grimaced. Why, of all nights…

"Elena! Elena…we have a problem." Her brother, Nilfalath, emerged from the other side of the ad hoc camp. "There's a moderately large group of orcs headed this direction from the northeast. They're covering ground quickly."

The young elleth slowly laid her head back against the tree. "How many?"

"I'm not sure, Elena…"

"How many, Nilfalath?" she demanded, locking eyes with him.

"I would say thirty or forty."

A stream of five or six expletives from the normally subdued Elvish princess only served to lighten the mood for a moment. "Wake the others," she finally said. "We really don't have time for this."

Elenayave grimly reached over and ran her fingers over Legolas's cheek. "Wake up, melethin."

Legolas's eyelashes fluttered over his electric blue eyes as he awoke. The cerulean orbs lost their slight glaze and focused on her strained face. Worry filled him. "What's wrong?"

She frowned, knowing that she had just prodded him out of the only sleep he had gotten this week, but it was direly necessary. "Armereth spotted a group of thirty yrch coming from the south. Nilfalath says there's another group of thirty or more headed here from the northeast."

A slow look of horror dawned over Legolas's face. "It's not possible for us to take on such a large group. How did they get past the sentries around the borders?"

"I don't know, Legolas. But we need to make some decisions. Now."

Legolas furrowed his brow as he thought, watching Armereth, Nilfalath, and Caranthir wake the five other members of their patrol. Ten against sixty were not odds Legolas tended to favor, but they couldn't just leave their charge in the tree. Gandalf had been adamant of the Elves' keeping of him. The rest of the guard gathered round the tree, having been informed of the situation, awaiting their prince's decision.

After several moments' contemplation, he said, "Sound the alarm. We fight."

"What if the reinforcements do not arrive in time, my lord?" one of the guards asked.

"We must hold to the hope that they are not far off and will come to our aid quickly. Pray, gentlemen, and have faith in the Valar, for it will be a rough night. One that will test us all, I fear. Take courage."

Elenayave shivered, feeling the coldness of Legolas's tone. Her green eyes met his, and for a moment, they simply stared at each other, knowing well that either of them might very well meet their end. He took her hand gently in his own and squeezed, attempting to lend her reassurance.

"I am afraid, Legolas," she stated honestly, her tumultuous emotions clear in her eyes. She had always enjoyed the thrill of battle before, but she had never been in a position where certainty of victory was not guaranteed. It seemed odd to her to fear for her life. But what scared her most was her husband's reply.

"I am, too."

Never in their acquaintance had she ever heard him utter such words. Legolas was a born and bred soldier, raised to fight, to defend his country, his people. On the battle field, he was fierce and deadly, assassin-like, and brutal in his efficiency. Fear was foreign to him. And yet, now, she could plainly see it in his eyes, the same emotion reflected in her own. Many would die this night – and that thought terrified them both.

Elenayave crumpled into his embrace, hoping that it would not be the last time she did so. Legolas's warm body surrounded her, as if he were trying to protect her from the harshness of reality. He reached out to her mentally, swearing to her that if it came down to it, they would fall together. _Whatever you do,_ his mind seemed to whisper, _do not let them take you alive. Take your own life if you must, but do not let them take you. Not again._

She nodded into his shoulder, desperately trying to hold back the tears. He pulled back from her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, before disentangling himself. He glanced up at his unit with a grim smile.

"Show no mercy, take no prisoners. Protect and help each other."

They all nodded bleakly, knowing if they didn't, all of them would perish.

"Did you send Dermott?" Legolas asked, referring to the young screech owl they had taken to for sounding alarms without attracting the attention of the enemy.

Nilfalath stepped forward. "Yes, Legolas. He was instructed to find the nearest patrol and transfer the message. If there are any patrols in the near vicinity, they should arrive shortly after the battle ensues."

The prince nodded. "Good."

Elenayave felt the cold tendrils of evil creep slowly nearer and nearer, seeping into the very wood and soil of the forest, poisoning and contaminating it. The pieces were in place. The move had been made. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

please review...you know you want to... 


	8. And So It Begins Part 1

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, and that you will enjoy this one just as much. A quick update? How bout that? Anywhoo, this is a little shorter than I wanted, but it'll do. I'm still working on the second part, but I really wanted to update today. So here it is. And don't worry...nothing too bad happens!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but dust bunnies who happen to live in my pockets.

* * *

Chapter 8

A twig snapped, drawing Legolas's attention to the far side of the clearing. Elenayave's gaze followed that of her husband. Nothing was clearly visible, but the unmistakable stench of orc grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute. The moon remained hidden behind the clouds, the stars veiled, but a brief flash of lightning illuminated the forest. Dark shapes were seen deeper in the forest, creeping slowly closer to the Elven camp. Their campfire had long since been extinguished and the evidence removed, leaving no sign of their previous presence. The only sound was that of the orcs' harsh breathing and clumsy movements through the underbrush. Another fork of lightning, this time accompanied by a boom of thunder, shed light on the misshapen form of the creatures hunting them.

Elenayave felt herself shiver, and she tightened her grip on her bow. Little comfort was given to her by the fact that her knives remained on her back for when she terminated her arrow supply. Knives wouldn't do her any good when she had ten orcs combating her at once. She shivered again, but this time she felt a wave of steady reassurance flow from the Elf next to her. Turning to glance at her husband, she offered him a weak smile and gripped his free hand in her own.

Legolas kept his eyes on the tree line, waiting for the first orc to make its move, but he squeezed her hand. His heart pounded so loudly in his chest, he could hear the blood rushing through his veins. He could feel the fear radiating from the Elves around him, all of them hoping fervently that help would arrive soon. Glancing quickly at Elenayave in the next vivid flash of lightning, he vowed to himself that he would die protecting her if necessary. She would know what to do after that.

Nilfalath placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder. "We'll be all right," he whispered, lending himself as well as Legolas some comfort with the statement. "We always are."

Elenayave caught the meaningful glance her brother sent and she nodded. "Take care of yourself, gwador. I expect to see you after this battle is over."

"Alive and well," he added, allowing his false bravado to peek through. He quickly quieted when the first orc stepped into the clearing.

From somewhere to her left, Elenayave heard a bow groan quietly as it was bent, the arrow nocked and strung, ready to fly. Then, she heard it whistle by almost imperceptibly. A soft crunch and a thud sounded as the arrow met its target, punching through the makeshift armor and into the body of the unsuspecting orc. A ragged cry escaped its lips before it hit its knees and fell. Snarling and grunting could be heard from the others as their comrade fell.

An orcish battle cry went up, and the entirety of the thirty-orc army stormed forward. The Elves stayed low, remaining in their hidden places, waiting for the best moment to strike. Legolas's plan had been to deplete the first army as much as possible before the second could arrive to reinforce them. Hopefully, by then, _their_ reinforcements would have shown up. That meant remaining hidden while picking the orcs off from a slight distance with their bows.

All seemed to be going according to plan, until a black arrow whizzed by from behind and buried itself in a tree next to Caranthir's head. The fair Elf turned around, and his face went pale. "My lord, the other army has arrived…"

Legolas let out a colorful curse. "Sweet Eru. We need those reinforcements. Now. Move in. Watch your backs."

As one unit, the Elven guard rose from their hiding places. Before the orcs had a chance to react, a volley of arrows took out the first row of charging creatures. Several fell, but it was hardly enough to affect the strength of the throng of orcs. The clearing was quickly filled with the sound of clanging metal and the grumblings and growls of the attackers.

Elenayave ducked a swinging scimitar blade and took a wobbly step back, off-balance from the abrupt motion. Her momentary lapse in concentration cost her dearly as the blade hilt slammed into her chin and her vision blurred. A startled cry escaped her lips and she gripped the tree behind her to regain her steadiness. Luckily, Caranthir was not too far off, and had heard her exclamation of distress. He rapidly fired off an arrow after shouting a warning to her. Just as her vision cleared, the orc before her pitched forward with the harsh impact. Elenayave grimaced as a stream of blood gurgled up from his throat and spilled from his mouth. The creature shot her one last look of hatred before collapsing to the ground, an Elven arrow embedded deep in its back.

From across the glen, Caranthir gazed worriedly at her, and she nodded her thanks. Quite a few carcasses littered the ground, but the flow of orcs never seemed to cease. Elenayave risked a glance over to her husband, who was fighting back to back with Nilfalath. Her brother's quiver was already empty, though it seemed like it had been dumped unintentionally, rather than having spent all the arrows. Both had their knives drawn and twirling in a deadly dance, knowing exactly the other's steps before he made them. If it wasn't for the pale hint of reddish coloring in Nilfalath's hair, she would have had trouble differentiating from the two, their fighting styles were so similar.

Legolas blocked a sharp uppercut with one of his own blades, and then backed up, giving himself a little more room. Nilfalath swung around hard to his side, cutting down a rushing orc. A spray of blackish blood flew up, splattering on the ground and on his clothes. Legolas sent his blades into a flashing, elaborate attack, distracting the orc momentarily before running him through. It seemed that Legolas and Nilfalath were fairing all right.

Turning to deflect another orcish assault, Elenayave hit the ground, dropping just below a second razor-sharp edge of metal. It was blackened and sticky-looking, and she made a mental note that it was probably poisoned. Most orcish blades were these days. And nearly all of it was fast acting and fatal if left without an antidote. A third orc converged on their little personal battle, and the group started to back her into a tree. Elenayave glanced around her, looking for a possible escape route, but found none. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the problem at hand. Keeping her panic in check, she allowed them to push her backwards. What she didn't expect was the familiar face that soon loomed in front of hers.

Yellowish eyes narrowed into slits and his lips parted in a hissing sneer. The distinct blade mark that scared his face ran jaggedly from his temple to his jaw bone – the mark she'd made with an orcish dagger the last time she'd encountered him. "Well, we meet again, do we?"

The elleth pedaled back as quickly as she could, attempting to escape the memories that flooded into her mind. Not again…how had he survived? The wound she gave him should have bled him to death. Would he live again to repeat his crime?

Not if she had anything to do with it. Curling her own lip back into a snarl, she forcefully pushed against him, knocking the orc into his friend and stealing his balance. "It appears so, raug. But now _I_ am stronger, and you will not claim my submission. It ends. Now."

Quickly, she executed a swift slashing move and slit the creature's throat, watching with an unexpected glee as her victim struggled to catch his breath and staunch the blood flowing from his neck. The other two orcs glanced at her nervously, not wishing to share the same fate as their fallen comrade. With a grim smile, she set her gaze on the two quivering before her. "Who's next?"

* * *

Elenayave smashed the hilt of her knife into the nose of her oncoming attacker, driving the bone back into its skull, and sending blood flying everywhere. The orc fell unconscious, but remembering Legolas's lessons years before – "Never turn your back on anything but a corpse," – she finished the job with a quick stab to the chest.

Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through her side, and she felt her abdomen burn in a smarting throb. At first, she thought she'd been hit. But after a cursory examination, she found no entry wounds. Gripping her side, she made her way over to Armereth, cutting down several of the foul creatures before reaching him.

"Are you all right?" he questioned, noting her hand clamped over the flesh near her hip.

"I don't know," she managed between clenched teeth. "I wasn't hit if that's what you're asking. It certainly feels like it."

The Elf's eyes widened and his face paled. "Legolas…"

Elenayave whirled around to look at him. "What about him?"

"You suddenly get this pain in you side like you've gotten shot," he said, starting off towards where he had last seen the prince. "But you haven't been hit. And you're bond with Legolas is certainly strong enough to pick up on each other's injuries."

Realization dawned over her and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "You're saying _he_ got hit?"

"It's a possibility. And that is why it is imperative we find him. Soon."

Another wave of pain washed over her and she grimaced. "I think he's this way," she mumbled, grabbing hold of Armereth's arm and jumping out of the way of another scimitar. Just then, another group of Elves burst through the trees, armed and ready to assist.

"Armereth! Legolas has been hit! We passed him coming in."

"Where is he?" Elenayave demanded, pushing her way past Armereth to the speaking Elf.

"Just there, beyond the rock outcropping. It's not a bad wound. He'll survive. But it looks like it'll be a mess to remove."

Elenayave winced, knowing exactly what the dark-haired Elf was talking about. It certainly felt like that arrow was lodged in there at a very odd angle. And it would be worse if it were barbed.

"I need to get to him before I collapse," she said, her voice hoarse. She gripped tightly onto Armereth's arm.

* * *

i kno, i kno. it's short. but it's an update, ok? and please don't kill me. legolas will not die. he's just gonna be in pain for a little while, and elena is suffering the consequences. both will be fine. please review, and i'll get the next chappie up soon.

linilya elf


	9. Author's Note

Oh boy. I know I'm so in for it right now. So I haven't updated in several months. Many of you are probably upset with me. Of course, many of you also know that I sometimes have long breaks in between updates. However, none have ever been this long before. Last time I updated was April, I believe. So here's the deal…

Writer's block is a total bitch. For the longest time, I have had absolutely no idea where I wanted this story to go. Ok, so that's a lie. I knew where I wanted it to go. I just didn't know how to get it there without it being really crappily written. And to be honest, I lost interest in writing it. I didn't want to put forth the effort when I knew I would be unhappy with it. Therefore, the story has been on temporary hiatus. I've worked on a couple other pieces for things non-LOTR that I am rather happy with at the moment, but I'm not sure if I want to post them. I know I should have posted this note earlier, but college has been taking up a lot of my time. So here's the good news…

I've gotten a lot of my thoughts for this story together and I am currently working on the next chapter. I hope to have it up within the next week or so. I am truly sorry for the long wait and lack of information concerning this story. I just didn't want it to be crap. I want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. I have gotten several pushes to update – you guys are my inspiration! Just please, stick with me.

Much love,

linilya elf


	10. And So It Begins Part 2

Thanks for your patience and understanding! I know it's been a while since this story was updated, but I'm finally getting back into the swing of things and life is somewhat easier. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: me poor college student. i own nothing. but i would like a legolas to keep me company...anyone want to share?

* * *

Chapter 9

Legolas sat propped against a group of rocks, a black arrow protruding dangerously from his side. His face was ashen, but he was still lucid enough to continue issuing commands. One hand was clamped down over the entrance wound, blood seeping through between his fingers. For just a moment, he paused and ground his teeth, fighting off the pain.

"Legolas!"

"Lena…are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied, easing down next to him. She batted his hand away from his side, and grimaced at what she saw. The arrow hadn't hit anything important from the looks of it, but if it were barbed like she believed it to be, it would be too dangerous to simply pull out. Several years under the tutelage of Lord Elrond hadn't been in vain, she hoped.

"You have two choices, Legolas. I can push it through the rest of the way, break off the head, and then pull it out," she suggested.

Legolas blanched. "That doesn't sound very pleasant. What's my other choice?"

"I can cut it out."

"I'm truly not too fond of either of those. Can't we just leave it in?"

"No. The more you move, the greater the risk of puncturing something important. It needs to come out. Now."

"Which will be less painful?"

Elenayave was silent for a moment. Then she answered, "Neither, honestly. It's going to hurt, and badly."

Legolas met her eyes and nodded. "Do whatever you have to, Lena."

She smiled grimly. "Armereth, hold his legs down. Caranthir, I want you behind him to keep him steady. I need as little movement as possible."

The three Elves quickly set to work, making Legolas as comfortable as he could be. Even with the slight move to allow Caranthir space behind him caused him to groan. Legolas wasn't normally one to voice his pain, as he usually saw it as a sign of weakness that he could not allow in front of his people. Elenayave knew he must have really been hurting. His eyes were screwed closed tightly, and his brow was furrowed, with tiny beads of sweat clinging to his pale skin.

"I'll do this as quickly as I can, melethron," she promised, feeling the stabbing ache in her side, knowing that whatever he was feeling was many times worse.

He didn't speak, but simply nodded, his breath coming in short, harsh gasps. His hands fisted and spread repeatedly, as if he was trying to calm himself. She worked quickly, cutting bandages from the supply Caranthir had provided, making sure she would have enough. If she didn't watch what she was doing, Legolas would bleed out before she could staunch the blood flow after the arrow was out. Carefully, she slit a rather large cut from the entrance point to the hem of his tunic, so she could pull the bloody material out of the way. Upon second glance, the wound looked a little deeper than she had previously estimated, making her decision easier. There was less distance for the arrow to cover to come out the other side, than the distance she would have had to cut in around it with a knife.

"This is going to hurt, but I'm just going to try and see exactly where it is before I do anything," she said, taking a grip of the shaft. She gently moved it side to side, feeling where it gave and where it didn't. She didn't want to run in through his entrails if she could help it.

Legolas clenched his teeth and let out a hiss as he went tense against the two Elves holding him down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She took a flask off her belt and held it to his lips. "Drink some of this. It'll take the edge off."

Legolas made a face as he swallowed a couple swigs of the liquid. "What in the name of Arda is that? It's foul."

"It's whiskey. Aragorn gave it to me. It should help with some of the pain."

"Your human friend has strange tastes, melethin," he teased, despite the pain that marred his face.

"Is he not your friend as well?" she asked, deciding that talking to him might keep some of his attention elsewhere rather than on what he was feeling.

Legolas scowled. "He is a foul smelling human, covered in filth for the majority of the time. But underneath the dirt and grime, I suppose he is not all that bad, and I find myself with some affable feeling for him, I suppose."

"I'm sure the future King of Men will be glad to hear that."

"I'm sure. Future King of Men, indeed. For now, he is simply Telcontar."

Elenayave thought on the name. Telcontar…Elvish for Strider, of course. Only Legolas would have come up with such a thing. And Aragorn had probably encouraged it, no doubt.

"He has plighted his troth to Arwen, did you know?" she asked, keeping his mind occupied while she readied herself to drive the arrow through his side.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but his speech was cut off by the pained scream that tore from his throat when she put her weight behind the arrow and forced it through the flesh of his side. He jerked against the two Elves pinning him down, thrashing in pain. Quickly, she snapped off the barbed head of the arrow and examined it for any sign of poison. Seeing none, she made sure the edges were free of splinters and then yanked the shafted back through the entrance wound. Blood now poured steadily from his side over her hands and clothes as she rapidly made to clean and bandage the gash. His face was contorted in pain, and he shook in his attempts to remain silent.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas," she whispered. She had almost swooned herself, as the shooting pain lanced up her side. The sound of his cry had made her cringe, and she hoped, almost ashamedly, that Legolas hadn't drawn any unnecessary attention. They were still under attack, after all, and secluded places only remained secluded for a little while.

Finally, Legolas managed a tenuous grasp of his dignity and his harsh breathing slowed somewhat. "The Evenstar? Bound to a mortal man? Why?" he ground out, gazing up at his wife, awaiting an answer.

"Because she loves him. The way that I love you, I suppose."

"Aye," Armereth broke in. "It takes true love to yank an arrow from your beloved's body while on the field of battle. Especially when he whines so much."

Legolas shot Armereth a halfhearted glare, which he rapidly turned on Caranthir was forced to stifle a laugh. But rather than using his remaining strength to banter with his friends, he chose instead to sulk.

"Watch your tongue, Armereth," Elenayave said sharply, knowing Legolas' pride had already taken a blow from the weakness he had already shown. "I doubt you'd do much better with a wound like that."

"It's not so bad," Legolas supplied, softly, watching her with interest as she tied off the bandage around his abdomen.

"Liar," she countered. "I know it hurts. I felt it, too. Though not nearly as badly as you did, I'm sure."

"Can I still fight?" he inquired, making to sit up away from Caranthir, despite the burn that tore through his body.

"No!" all three of them said at once.

"Don't be ridiculous, Legolas," Caranthir snapped. "Do you want to make it worse?"

Legolas looked surprised briefly, wondering at the usually reserved ellon's outburst. Turning his eyes back to Elenayave, he saw her shake her head.

"He's right. It's not a good idea. I only just stopped the bleeding. If you get it started again, and ignore it like I know you will…"

Legolas scowled again. "I understand." After a moment, he asked quietly, "Did the reinforcements come?"

Elenayave nodded. "They passed right by you. Didn't you see them?"

Legolas shook his head. "I had my eyes closed most of the time," he admitted. "Do you know how many…" his voice faltered before he continued. "How many we lost?"

"Not yet," she said. "We did take a hard blow. I'm not sure who made it and who didn't. I haven't seen anyone in our guard save you three."

"Nilfalath?"

"Last I saw him, he was with you."

Legolas sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground. "I can't believe we didn't see this coming. We knew the enemy was hunting him. We should have had a larger guard."

"This is not your fault," Elenayave stated firmly, gripping his shoulders and looking him square in the eyes. "If anything, it is _my_ fault. I suggested we let him come outside. And it is completely on me if he managed to escape, which I'm sure he did. No one really paid him much attention after we were attacked."

"Ada will not be happy."

"No. He won't," she agreed, thinking of her imminent meeting with the King. That was one conversation that wasn't going to go too well. "He won't be upset with you. You did the best you could. That's all that matters."

"It wasn't enough," Legolas insisted.

"Sometimes it isn't. But you can't think on it too much. You've already defeated yourself." She paused for a moment. "Caranthir, find a horse and get him back inside the gates. Make sure he sees a healer."

The tall Elf nodded, and Armereth aided him in getting Legolas to his feet. He whistled shrilly, and a powerful chestnut steed appeared from the other side of the outcropping. As carefully as possible, they pushed their prince up onto the horse and made sure he wasn't going to slide off. Caranthir mounted behind him and took the reins, urging the horse into a pressing pace.

"Now what?" Armereth asked, glancing over at her.

"Now we get back out there and see what's going on."

"My lady!"

Elenayave whirled around to face the approaching group of Elves. They looked dirty and slightly worse for wear, and a few had superficial injuries, but they were very much alive.

"The orcs are in retreat."

"And Gollum?" she asked, allowing for a little bit of hope.

"Gone, your highness. As we expected. The tracks lead south."

"South?" Armereth questioned.

"Dol Guldur," she murmured.

"We assume," the Elf answered. "What would you have us do, Princess?"

Elenayave steeled herself for what was to come. "Gather the dead," she replied. "We make for the gates."

* * *

dun dun dun! uh oh. so how bad is the damage going to be? now we've got the ball rolling...everyone knows what's coming soon...the fellowship!!! yay!

please leave me some love! review!

linilya elf


	11. Avo Acheno Hebo Estel

eep. ::goes and hides in corner:: it's been how long since i updated last? wow. aaaaannnndddd...i have no excuse. please forgive me. but i come bearing a chapter! yay me! life has been so crazy, but i finally found some time to finish this chappie. updates should come sooner once i get the creative juices flowing again. aaaannndd...i now have the time to actually start responding to reviews and PMs again. anywhoo...here's the chapter. hope you enjoy it, and thanks for waiting so freakin long.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as Tolkien's.

* * *

Chapter 11: Avo Acheno. Hebo Estel (Don't Look Back. Have Hope)

Elenayave struggled to keep control of her stomach. The stench of the battle was overwhelming. Burnt flesh and hair, the coppery scent of blood, and the reek of death assailed her nose, and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. Orc carcasses had been piled up and set to fire, and the remaining Elves were gathering their own dead. The numbers sickened her. Sixteen so far…two from her own guard. Countless others were wounded, many dangerously so, among them her own husband. Though probably the shortest skirmish yet, there were undoubtedly more casualties than a normal border conflict. In addition, their prisoner had escaped, and no one had the mind to follow after him. Thranduil was going to murder her.

But what really made her ill was the fact that she no longer doubted that Sméagol's escape had been orchestrated. There was little chance that the creature could have known an attack was coming and therefore have decided to be uncooperative. It had to have been planned – which meant that Sméagol knew something that was of use to the enemy…something very important.

Her eyes moistened with unshed tears as she moved down the line of fallen Elves. She knew each of them and their families – good people, all of them. As Legolas was incapacitated, it was her duty to inform those left behind of their loved ones' passing. But how she could ever bring herself to do such a thing, she was unsure. Coming to the end of the line, it was all she could do to keep from crying out loud. The familiar faces of Morfindien and Tegalad stared lifelessly up at her from their positions on the ground, and she bit her lower lip to keep the sobs inside. She'd served next to them for years. The light in their eyes was not meant to have faded so soon. It was unfair how quickly the so-called "immortal" life of an Elf could be snatched away.

"Elena?"

She whirled around at the sound of her name. Nilfalath stood off to the side, his knives sheathed and his bow in hand. His face was streaked with dirt, sweat, and blood, and he had suffered minor injuries, but he was still very much alive. No longer able to contain her emotions, a ragged sob was torn from her lips as she ran to her brother's open arms. He enveloped her in a tight embrace, resting his chin against her temple.

"This is all my fault, Nil. These ellyn are dead because of me."

"Nonsense, Elena. You know that's not true."

"Of course it is!" she cried into his shoulder. "I asked that he be allowed to roam outside, knowing that he had valuable information. I should have known better. And now sixteen of our own are taken, Legolas and many others are hurt, Sméagol is gone, and the enemy has something that I should have kept better protected. What am I going to tell Thranduil?"

"The truth might be a good place to start," Nilfalath said softly. "He's not going to hate you. We've all made mistakes."

"Have your mistakes cost sixteen people their lives and endangered countless others?"

Her brother remained silent on that point, but his reassuring embrace helped to slightly sooth her aching heart. He slowly pushed back from her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're all right. I didn't know where you were…" she murmured, stroking his cheek gently.

"You said Legolas was hurt?"

"He should already be back within the gates. I sent him with Caranthir a while ago. Once his injuries are tended to, he'll be fine."

Nilfalath nodded, twisting the silver betrothal ring around his finger. No doubt he wanted to get back to Mirrawen. "Will you be all right, or would you like me to come with you?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, Nilfalath. Go home. I will report to the King, and speak to the families myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, gwador. Mirrawen will be waiting for you. Go."

"Eru help the Greenwood tonight," Nilfalath murmured softly, glancing at the line of fallen Elven soldiers. "For we will certainly need it."

* * *

She was thoroughly exhausted – emotionally, physically, mentally. Elenayave had demanded that the bodies be brought to one of the empty rooms within the stronghold where she could tend to them – and there, she had carefully and reverently stripped and cleaned every one of them, whispering over them the prayer for safe passage to Mandos' Halls. Then, she had washed and polished the armor, and redressed them for burial. The past twenty-four hours had been a living hell. There couldn't possibly be anything harder than telling a family that one of their own had fallen protecting their home… unless there were sixteen families affected by such a tragedy. And she hadn't even spoken to Thranduil yet…

She leaned wearily against the door of the bedchambers she shared with her husband, sinking slowly to the floor. Having managed to hold back her tears while relaying the news to the distraught left behind, she wasn't surprised when her will finally crumbled and she began to weep.

After a long while, her tears subsided, but she remained pressed against the door, hiccupping lightly. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs as she hugged her body to keep from shaking quite so violently. It could have been Legolas, she reminded herself. It _should_ have been me.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath," she murmured. "Goheno nin. Saes, goheno nin."

"I am sure that they do not blame you, Elenayave. You have done more for them than they could ever have expected of you."

Looking up from her spot on the floor, she locked eyes with her King. Protocol demanded that she stand to greet him, especially since she had already failed to report to him. In any other circumstances, Elenayave would have been deserving of a severe reprimand for several infractions. But Thranduil instead sighed and sank down next to her outside the door.

"Oropher had supreme confidence in his army when he marched with Gil-Galad in the First Age. But less than half of his forces returned from the great battle against Sauron, and he himself was among the fallen."

Thranduil paused and glanced at the young elleth beside him. She was listening intently, though she was not looking at him. Her chin rested wearily on her knees and her fingers worried the wrinkled, bloodstained material of her boots. He could tell she was perplexed by his choice of story, so he continued.

"Before we marched from the Greenwood, my father confided in me. '_Avo acheno. Hebo estel_.' At the time, I did not understand what he had meant, but as I have grown and ruled for many years now, it makes much more sense. As a leader, one can never be _truly_ confident in any motion that may endanger lives. Oropher believed that what he was doing was the right course of action, though he was aware that it could cost him many of his own. My father's foolhardy charge left his family broken and the Wood depleted. It was a mistake – and a horrible one at that – but as all mistakes, it remained unchangeable. It cannot be fixed, but those left behind can always move forward with the hope that perhaps the next day will bring the much needed light in times of such darkness."

All was silent for a moment as she considered the meaning of his words. Finally, she replied, "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."

Thranduil furrowed his brow. "What has happened is a grave hardship indeed, but you have _never_ disappointed me, daughter."

Elenayave looked up at that, startled by the fact that he had just called her his daughter. She knew that a marriage was essentially the joining of two houses and she had long since considered Thranduil her second father. But the relationship, though easy and relaxed between them, had never been very personal. The idea that Thranduil considered her his daughter and was proud enough to say so, despite her frequent missteps, struck a chord in her heart.

"You're not angry?" she questioned, meeting his gaze.

"Of course I am. I am angry that sixteen good soldiers were lost, and I am angry that sixteen families will mourn their kin. I am angry with myself for even allowing that cursed beast in my halls in the first place when I knew that it was not safe. But most of all, I am angry that the Dark Lord has had yet another victory over my people. But I am not angry with you – you served your people well tonight, and in the circumstances, you did the best you could. I can expect nothing more from you."

"But…"

"There are always things that we didn't do that we should have, or things we could have done better," Thranduil interrupted. "That is why it is important not to look back. If you do, you will only dwell on and repeat your mistakes, and not learn from them. We will mourn, we will look forward, and we will grow, Elena. There is nothing else we can do. It is what they would want for us. Do not make it so their deaths have been in vain."

There was another stretch of silence between them. It was a long while before either one of them even stirred. Finally, Thranduil cracked a wistful smile and pulled her chin up with his long, slender fingers.

"I couldn't help but feel overjoyed when Legolas chose you to be his bride. I suppose you both got off to a bit of a rocky start, but I had never seen him more content and more at peace with himself then when he was with you. I knew you'd be fantastic for the Wood – independent, strong, empathetic, a wonderful diplomat – just what Legolas and our people needed. From the beginning, you had what it took to be a leader. And at first, you didn't want it…neither did Legolas, mind you. But the two of you together…I don't know if you're simply good influences on each other, or if there is some other reason. The fact remains, when I leave this place, I know that it will be in capable hands. Perhaps I do not tell Legolas enough…and I know I have never told you…but I have always been proud of you both."

Elenayave had nothing else to say other than murmur her thanks.

* * *

She quietly eased into the room, whispering her farewells to her father-in-law. After her discussion with Thranduil, it seemed a large weight had been lifted from her chest, and it was physically easier to breath. Though she still felt guilty, she knew in her heart that Thranduil was right – if she dwelt too long on it, she would just make more mistakes. And that was something she couldn't afford. In her opinion, she had made enough mistakes.

Legolas was sleeping quite soundly in his bed, the soft sounds of his breathing filling the room. It was the best sleep she had seen him get in weeks, though she was sure the tea the healer had forced down his throat probably had something to do with that. Clean white bandages interrupted the path of her eyes over his tanned skin, reminding her exactly of the reason why he was sleeping so deeply. His face no longer held the lines of pain they had earlier that night, and when she tested their bond, she only felt a dull ache in her side. Legolas was healing; that much was certain. He stirred in his sleep, rolling over to lie on his stomach, something she hadn't seen him do in years.

Smiling softly, she turned her attention back to her own needs. Elenayave pulled off her boots and placed them next to the door to be taken out first thing in the morning. Then, she peeled off her stained leggings and tunic, folded them neatly, and placed them with her boots. The water left in the tub basin was lukewarm rather than hot, but it sufficed for a quick soak. Taking a cloth, she viciously scrubbed her skin until it turned pink. When she had successfully removed all traces of grime, dirt, and blood, she emerged and toweled down. For a moment, she stood in the middle of the washroom, wrapped in the warm towel, simply thinking. But she shook her head free of her thoughts. No more. She had done what she could.

The elleth slipped into a comfortable chemise and pulled back her wet curls into a loose ponytail.Finally, too exhausted to move another inch, she crawled into bed next to her sleeping husband and curled against him, seeking comfort in his warm presence. His familiar smell invaded her nostrils, rich and alive. Even in his slumber, he moved an arm to wrap tenderly around her waist, protecting her from the harsh reality of the outside.

_Outside_. Outside, people fought for their homes, for their families, for their freedom. Outside, people were brutally killed, or viciously attacked and left for dead. Outside, it was a whole different world – a place of encroaching darkness and wicked danger. Spiders and wargs roamed freely. Orcs came and went as they pleased. But even the outside could not reach her here in Legolas' arms. Their bedchamber was sacred – there was no talk in their private quarters of what happened _outside_, and the shadow stopped just beyond the window. Tomorrow, things might be different. Tomorrow, they would have to talk about the _outside_. Tomorrow, decisions would be made. And tomorrow, she would have to start over.

* * *

i'm having serious writer's block with this story. i do NOT, however, intend to quit writing. i know where i want it to go...i just can't quite get it there yet. so please...stick with me.

hugs and kisses

linilya elf

p.s. - please review and give me some ideas or some constructive crit, or something! i'll pass out cookies!


	12. I Will Go

wow...it's been forever and a day since i've updated. i am soooo sorry, but real life has been kicking my ass. it finally dawned on me that i haven't updated in a loooong time. so if anyone is still out there, i know this chapter is short, but hey...it's here. it's better than nothing, and at least it's getting my ass in gear. hopefully, i can get this thing started again. please review and let me know if i've still got it.

linilya elf

* * *

_Your Majesty King Thranduil,_

_It is usually my purpose to tout Lord Elrond's message with flowery prose and excellence of discourse. However, the times grow dark, and we can no longer afford the use of pretty words. I will be brief. The presence of an ambassador to respectfully and ably represent the people of Thalmas Galen is officially requested by the Lord Elrond of Imladris to convene in council late in the month of October. Representatives from all corners of Arda shall be present, and your place at council is highly esteemed. Please send word of the arrival of your chosen party as soon as the information becomes viable. The matters to be discussed at council are of the utmost importance to all the inhabitants of Arda, and Lord Elrond appreciates your swift response in these perilous times._

_ In warmest regards,_

_ Lord Erestor_

Elenayave's eyes scanned over the familiar slanted script of one of her father's dearest friends and Lord Elrond's trusted advisor. Her heart sank in her chest, knowing exactly the matters to be discussed. So much had been revealed to them in the few short months since the creature Gollum's escape in late June. Sauron's forces had attacked and overtaken the human city of Osgiliath on the banks of the Anduin, just outside Gondor's main stronghold of Minas Tirith. According to messengers, the place was overrun with orcish filth. Mithrandir had disappeared completely. It was later found that he had been imprisoned in Orthanc by Saruman the White, a powerful wizard once thought to be an ally. The Nazgûl had long since left the imposing tower of Minas Morgul. It seemed that the Elves' worst fears had come true at last. The Ring of Power had finally made its presence known, and the Dark Lord had begun his search. Once he held the weapon firmly within his grasp again, he would be nigh undefeatable. She hadn't been born before the first war, but she, even as a small child, had known from the hushed whispers of her elders that Sauron's reign would cover the earth in despair and darkness if allowed.

"I will go."

"You most certainly will not," Legolas stated, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"And why not? Sméagol was my responsibility, wasn't he?" she argued, setting flinty eyes on her husband. "It should be my duty to go and report his escape."

A displeased look settled onto Legolas' face as he turned to his father, in hopes of gaining an ally in his argument. Elenayave rolled her eyes in annoyance when she realized the brat prince was going to get exactly what he wanted, and Thranduil conceded.

"Legolas is right, Elenayave. It is far too dangerous for you to travel such distances, even with the small guard afforded a royal ambassador."

Legolas raised his eyebrow in that 'told-you-so' manner, a hint of a triumphant smile creeping a cross his features. Ever since his wounding in June, the Elven prince had been absolutely ill-tempered and disagreeable, and entirely too demanding for her liking. The high levels of stress imparted on him were slowing his healing process considerably, and though all that was left of his wound was the fading lines of a jagged scar, he was still assailed by fresh stabs of pain. His inability to perform at his usual standards, both on the battlefield and in _other_ areas, had him frustrated and at his wits end. The fact that his healing process sapped him of any and all energy didn't help matters, nor did the fact that Thranduil tended to coddle his only son when he was ill or injured. Legolas had been withheld from participating on the battlefront, reduced to simply sitting on the council, and had in turn been granted his every wish while he was incapacitated…which included keeping Elenayave perpetually at his side. And spending every waking moment with her irritable husband (who was currently reminding her of a petulant four year old) was rubbing on her nerves.

She narrowed her eyes in anger. "I will not allow anyone else to go in my place. He was my responsibility, and to that I hold. More to the point, if there is to be a council held in Imladris, one of the Wood's best representatives should be sent. Legolas is obviously needed here, so why not send me in his stead? Who is there better to speak for us accurately other than one who witnessed the event, _and_ one who is familiar with the workings of Imladris politics?"

Thranduil was almost taken aback at her vehemence, though he was inwardly impressed with her initiative and her readiness to claim his people as her own. He looked to his son and shrugged, not knowing how to counter the elleth's argument.

Legolas furrowed his brow at this new turn of events. Shaking his head, he said, "No, Ada. It is not safe. I'm sure someone else, such as Caranthir, or Armereth would be perfectly capable of delivering such a message."

"They don't have any experience in Rivendell, Legolas," Thranduil replied with a sigh, slumping down into his chair and placing his head in his hand.

"Then send Nilfalath," the prince insisted, his voice shifting to an irascible whine.

"Nilfalath's bonding to Mirrawen takes place in three weeks. He does not have the time to travel to Rivendell and back."

Legolas glared at his wife in attempts to silence her. "He can push it back. They've had plenty of time to consummate their bond, if they haven't already."

Elenayave felt her jaw tighten as she fought back the urge to defend her brother's honor with a solid smack across her husband's face. Though she was sure that Legolas was probably right, his statement was completely out of line and entirely inappropriate. Her attempts to control her temper, which was rapidly spiraling out of her control, failed miserably. Never one to be unequivocally ladylike, it was not a small smack that she cracked across Legolas' jaw, but a clenched right hook.

Legolas was sent sprawling backward, though he somehow managed to keep his feet. The look he gave her was one of pure shock as he gazed at her, and a reddish spot was quickly forming on the left side of his face.

"What in the name of Arda was that for?"

"You insufferable spoiled brat!" she exclaimed, fuming. "What was it for? Are you mad? How dare you insult my brother and Mirrawen in such a way? How dare you sully the honor of two of your good friends? How _dare_ you sulk around all day demanding this and that of everyone you see simply because you feel inadequate? You mope about, mourning your inability to act, forcing me to do the same! And when you don't get what you want, you throw a fit, until everyone simply gives in! You're acting like a child!"

When she heard Thranduil let out a muffled chuckle, she wheeled on him. "And you…giving into him every time you turn around! No wonder he thinks he can do as he pleases! You're enabling him!"

In the moment it took her to catch her breath, she caught sight of the questioning look on his authoritative features, and she remembered in an instant exactly who it was she was scolding. Her lips fell silent immediately, and she cast her eyes to the floor, not wishing for the king to see her chagrin. But after several long minute of silence, she finally glanced upwards to see a grin on his face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you before you had had enough," he said softly.

"Sire?" she questioned, feeling that she hadn't quite gotten what he found to be so amusing.

"You're right, of course. He _has _been quite a pain recently, and my 'enabling' behavior hasn't been entirely helpful either."

"Now wait just one…" Legolas started.

"Legolas, for once, could you just shut that mouth of yours? It would afford us all a respite from your constant nagging these past months," Thranduil admonished.

Legolas felt his jaw go slack, and he had to fight to make sure his mouth didn't hang open in shock. In a matter of two minutes, his wife had managed to undo everything he had worked millennia to gain – his father's unconditional indulgence. A slight 'hmph' sound escaped him as he crossed his arms over his chest once again and began to pout in a most unprincely fashion.

"Elenayave will go to Rivendell to sit on Elrond's council." Thranduil paused for a moment when the elleth sent her husband a victorious grin. "But for her impudence in addressing her king, you will accompany her, Legolas."

"No!"

The crafty Elven king couldn't help but smile at the immediate, identical response from both of them.

Legolas glanced at Elenayave from the corner of his eye, his face contorted into a permanent scowl. He and Elenayave had been at odds for the past several days, neither relenting on their side of the argument. His mount shifted readily beneath him, keen to start the long journey to Imladris. Káno was a new steed of his, a warhorse bred from good stock specifically for Legolas' use. Now just breaking from his coltishness, he was still an eager and restive young stallion, black from head to hoof, save for a white blaze that cut up from the end of his nose to between his wide eyes. Elenayave had spent a good portion of the past month training him and breaking him in, and the stallion seemed only willing to respond to her. Káno's unwillingness to cooperate with him only further irritated Legolas, as it seemed yet another victory for Elenayave.

The elleth was busy readying her own horse, a docile white gelding, a true and loyal steed gifted from his father. As it was a representative journey they were making, she hadn't seen the need to saddle up her warhorse. That had sparked another cause of contention between them, but Elenayave was doing a damn good job of not being drawn into arguments with him. She kept herself aloof and distant from him, avoiding his foolish and self-indulgent behavior. He was acting like a child and he knew it – and she was steadily holding the advantage because she knew it too. He wondered how long it would be before he finally gave in to her demand for sensibleness and was forced to abandon his grudge. The need for her to even grace him with a simple smile was driving him mad, so he figured it wouldn't be too long before he was reduced to pleading for forgiveness.

His eyes moved to the two others that would accompany them to the council – two of his father's best. Silinde was busy tucking several scrolls into his bags, his silvery blonde hair pulled wispily back from his face. The older ellon had been on Thranduil's council for centuries, and had often served as a diplomatic mentor for Legolas growing up. Taldur was already atop his mount, steady and observant as ever. He was a soft spoken Elf, but he didn't hesitate to be forthright when it was needed. His tact and careful civility would be an asset in slightly more relaxed political setting that Imladris possessed. It would be difficult to rein Silinde in from attacking and possibly killing a dwarf, if the foulmouthed little being decided to get mouthy.

Only a few members of the guard accompanied them. It was the largest that could be afforded with such frequent attacks at the borders. Truly, it was a pity Armereth wasn't traveling with them. He would have provided a great source of amusement and much needed company, at least until he was on even footing with Elenayave again. But someone had to take over the guard while both of them were away. Valar forbid he leave Caranthir in charge. He was capable, certainly…but that ellon was a nervous wreck. Ever since he had walked in that one morning…

"Are you ready to go?"

It was the first time she'd spoken to him all morning, and the cool tone made him wince. She was certainly not happy with him. He wouldn't make it through the day without apologizing.

* * *


End file.
